Utaite Wiki:Requirements
Described here are the requirements that a utaite and/or a YouTube singer must fulfill in order for a page to be created as well as actions that can be taken in the case of special circumstances. Located at the bottom of this page are the requirements for a page in the "Famous Utattemita songs" category. Utaite Requirements The utaite must have: *A minimum of 2,000 watchers. 200 watcher leeway is allowed. *A minimum of 45,000 views on his/her most popular solo cover (**Views can be rounded to the nearest thousand). 2,000 view leeway is allowed. **Original songs in which a producer asked a utaite to be a vocalist do not count for views **Original song(s) produced by the utaite him or herself that he or she has covered will count for views (ex. Halyosy with Sakura no Ame or koma’n with BadBye) but the cover must have at least 150,000 views to count due to the fact the song(s) produced and covered by the producer-utaite tend to have much higher views than most normal covers. Special cases *If the utaite does not meet the requirement for watchers, then they must have at least 20,000 views on a minimum of 4 solo covers. *If the utaite has gone professional (signed under a company), then the requirements can be ignored. For all pages made before June 22, 2012; those pages will follow a different set of more relaxed requirements, due to the fact there were no specific requirements present at the time. The requirements will go as follows: The utaite must have: *A minimum of 1,000 watchers. 200 watcher leeway is allowed. *A minimum of 35,000 views on his/her most popular solo cover (**Views can be rounded to the nearest thousand). Additional Comments *MyList numbers can be ignored because they constantly fluctuate. YouTube Singers Requirements The YouTube singer must have: *A minimum of 1,000 subscribers. 200 watcher leeway is allowed. *A minimum of 6,500 ''views on his/her most popular solo cover. (**Views can be rounded to the '''nearest hundred) 200 view leeway is allowed. Process of Approval The basic approval process of a YouTube singer *The YT Singer must be proposed. **To propose a YT Singer, please go here and fill out the form. *The YT singer's application must be approved. *Once the application is approved a page can then be made for said singer. **Original talk page for this subject can be found here Utaite or YouTube Singer? In the case of a singer having both a NND and YT account, the requirements will apply accordingly to the site the singer is most active on or if it can be determined, which site he/she started on. (i.e Nano having both NND and YT accounts, but is more active on NND and so is described as an utaite). *This can be determined by how many covers, watchers/subscribers, etc. aforementioned utaite/YouTube singer has. *Checking the date of account creation may work as well. There will be no tolerance for pages in which information has been purposefully hidden. If it is determined that the person adding the page is intently concealing information, the page will be automatically deleted and the page creator’s user/IP address will be banned. Famous Utattemita Songs Described here are the requirements a “Famous Utattemita song” page must fulfil in order to be added to the wiki. Requirements The page must have: *A minimum of ''15 ''covers for a page to be created. *Any singer that has a page on the wiki can have their cover added to the page. *Any other cover (singers not on the wiki) must have at least '''''10,000 views on their cover to be added. **If the cover is a reprint from Nico Nico Douga then the views must be based on the original's, not the reprint. After reading these requirements, it is recommended that you read the Tutorial on how to properly make a page. Category:Resource